Love We Once Shared BOTW Fanfiction
by YamiDarksteel
Summary: This is a story about the lonely Hero of the Wild Link, and the sorrowful Queen Zelda. It takes place in BOTW and does somewhat relate to the timeline. You should have sufficient knowledge about LOZ Lore (I recommend Hyrule Historia) and is going to be multi-chapter. Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I gaze up at the stars, wondering. I ponder what could be happening, in barely a few rooms away, in the central room, where she sits. The Queen. The one who ended up claiming my heart. But together… it was not destined. I am sitting on the edge of my balcony, poised carefully. Hyrule Castle is where I have set down. The Queen is who I must protect, and as the last remaining alive Royal Champion, I must be near her at most of all times. As I look out and see the Castle Town, everyone most likely fast asleep, I wonder. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe we could have been together if it wasn't for that damn Calamity. And it was my fault… I should have been stronger, trained more, just been… there. Maybe if I had actually opened up to the Queen more, I could have saved her sooner. Could have saved all of them. The elegant Princess of The Water, Mipha. She loved me and paid dearly for it. The Master of the Wind, Rivali. While we never liked each other, his skills were admirable and he was loyal. The Chief of the Magma, Daruk. He was a softie, but extremely good at battle. A good friend and valiant partner. And the Captain of the Desert, Urbosa. One of Z- The queen… the Queen, I can't say that otherwise I'll think about… her. Anyways, one of the King and current Queen's most trusted advisers. A great warrior and strong Leader. Never afraid to speak. I miss them all so much. And… well… I guess I should bring up the King. A great man, who waited patiently for Zelda to the end. Even all the Shekiah that died. I feel sorrow set over me as I look up once again. It's getting late and I have to be up early to accompany the Queen. I walk inside, carefully trying not to walk into anything. I put the Sheikah Slate I was using to study the stars down, and lie down on the bed. I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, I look at the time as I wake up. 7 in the morning, New Hylian time. I quickly dash out of bed to my wardrobe and pull on my old Champions Tunic and Hylian Trousers. As an afterthought I also put on my Rito Earrings. It'll be a bit chilly where we're going to today. In short, it's going to be me and Zelda heading up to the Spring of Wisdom on Mount Lanayru. I walk over to my faithful old Master Sword. I put it on my back and grab the Hylian Shield as an afterthought. I grab my Royal Bow and my Quiver as well. Ahhh… this reminds me back when I was roaming the land. 75 days in total. It was nice… but also lonely. Hmm… well, I better go meet with Queen Zelda. To me she'll always be Princess, haha... I walk down the stairs to the front courtyard, where she stands waiting. She smiles at me warmly and says,

"Hey, Link. Nice weather we have, right?" I simply nod and the corners of my mouth turn upwards slightly. I reply to her back in sign language, saying,

"Indeed it is, Your Highness." She looks at me, pouting.

"You know I told you to stop it with the Highness stuff! And also, come on Link. No one will be watching! You can speak." I look at her and shrug, then open my mouth and say

"Alright, but don't tell anyone I spoke with you." She smiles and says,

"I'll keep it a secret!" She grabs my hand and as she leads me to the horses, I think in my head 'TELL HER! JUST DO IT! YOUR OBVIOUS!' I contemplate the voice in my head and smile. Maybe later, I think. Suddenly i'm aware of Zelda on her horse yelling

"Race ya to the end of the town!" I look at her and laugh, spurring my horse to go as she takes off. This is pleasant. Maybe when we get to the Old Man's house I'll tell her. For now, I'm content with our friendship.

AN: So.. soo… sooooo…. I deeply apologize for this being a short chapter but i was rushed to release something new. The next chapter of Timeless is in the works and i decided to give yall this. Timeless will have chapters next time (im sorry) so yeah. Umm…. I plan on continuing this but if you guys think it should be quick, please let me know! As for now, stay fresh, stay perky, stay quirky, and never stop doing what you love!

-Chief Writer, YamiDarksteel

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's the Great Plateau, and were at the Old Man's House. We came here to pick up some old artifacts. We're also going to be staying here for the night. We have a problem currently, though. When I stayed here by myself, the one bed was perfectly fine. But now…

"I'm telling you Link, you and I can share the bed! There's no one else nearby! Link… please? I know you won't sleep on the floor!" Zelda cries. Me and Zelda have been arguing since we got here.

"And I'm telling you Zelda, it's not right! Even if it's for one night! Me, a lowly knight, and yes, I know I'm a Champion but still! Your the Queen, and your betrothed to that… man." I say. I wanted to use a word other than man but didn't think that would be respectful, seeing as that man is going to be the new King.

"Prince Karin? Oh, screw him! He can burn in the Dark Realm! Anyways, pleaseeeee Link? For me?" She says, cocking her head and looking at me in that cute way she does. I feel a rebellious smile break out on my face.

"Alright. Just for this night, ok?" I say quietly.

"Yay!" She jumps up and down and hugs me. I hesitate before hugging her back. This… this is what friends do, right? Sigh. I wish Sidon was here. He could give me advice on this. Or even Teba. Maybe Riju? But whatever. I sigh and put the Master Sword down. I close the door and put a Stasis lock on it. That should stop any… unwanted intruders. I get into bed and snuff out the oil lamp. I feel Zelda climb in next to me. I start to face away from her but then I notice her staring up at the ceiling. I turn and stare at the ceiling too, my stomach facing upward.

"I wonder what it would have been like…" She says softly. "To have a normal life. Without the Calamity, or the Champions. Even without gaining my powers…" She trails off. I look at her.

"Zelda… I wonder that too sometimes. I regret so much, and feel like i did the right thing for so little, but still… this, this moment, right now? I would trade anything in the world for it. I wish the Champions were still alive, and your father, even the Sheikah that died, but… we did alright in the end. This is just one more legend to add to the story of Hyrule." I reply to her quietly. Now she looks at me. She doesn't say anything, just rests her head on my shoulder. I don't question it, don't move away. With Zelda, life is unpredictable. You just have to take these moments as they come. Now would be a good time to tell her…

"Z-zelda?" I say quietly.

"Yes Link?" She responds to me.

"I-I… I love you." I say quietly. I quickly start giving her an explanation and say, "Y-your smart, and beautiful, and kind. You can rule an entire kingdom by yourself, and have the courage of a thousand of armies. You deserve so much better than that idiot prince, the asshole fuckface he is. I know I don't deserve you, I never could. I failed you and everyone else, but I can't. Especially not during moments like this. I can't deny my feelings for you. And I'm sorry if you don't love me back, and I really hope this doesn't change our relationship, a-and… short story… I love you Zelda. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way." I finish. My face is bright red, and as I look over at Zelda, she has her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Before I can say or do anything, she opens her eyes, leans forward, and kisses me. I completely fall down as she rolls on top of me. She has her arms around me, her tongue intertwining with mine in a dance only the two of us know. I feel like a kid again, getting to try out a sword for the first time. She simply breaks it after what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, and she simply gets up off me, and lies down back next to me. She simply says,

"I love you too." And then we are hugging and she is crying tears of joy and I… I am lying there, her warm body in my arms, where I for the first time in ages… I feel joy.

AN: Alrighty then! What's up lads, it's your boi! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter that I released for you! I know I said timeless was going to be updated (SORRY) but I really wanted to get this out! So for now, thanks for reading! Stay perky, stay quirky, and keep doing what you love! -Chief Writer, YamiDarksteel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Captured (Yes I'm going to start titling these.)

I wake up groggily. Last night me and Zelda went to bed late, talking about the past. I shared stories about my adventures, she told me about what she discovered in the Sacred Realm. So I'm not surprised to wake up late. But I can't see… My eyes start to adjust to the dark as I take in my new surroundings. I hear a thump as whatever we are traveling in hits a rock. I hear what sounds like a man's voice, muffled. Suddenly I notice Zelda next to me, still asleep. I think for a second and then realize just what has happened. We've been captured! Thankfully, they have us covered in the back section of what I assume must be a wagon. "Zelda." I nudge her and gently whisper into her ear.

"Hmmm..?" Her eyes flutter, finally opening as she takes in her surroundings. Suddenly, I clamp my hand over her mouth whispering an explanation. She nods and I let go of her mouth. For some reason these bandits decided to leave us untied, but did take our weapons away. I then notice a silver glint off of the sun as I look around in this cramped space. Zelda is staring out of the lone window. I move items aside gently as I see a small knife. I pick it up and hand it to Zelda. She nods and smiles. I find a small sword, and then motion upwards. She nods and I lift up the tarp with my hand slowly. I emerge to see 2 men sitting, spurring the horses onwards. I once again nod and I flip forward and slash the 1st man, who falls off the carriage. I hit the other one with the hilt of my sword and see my Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Royal Bow, Sheikah Slate, and other items I brought next to where he was sitting. Zelda emerges with an empty sack and fills it up with our items. I sit down on one of the horses, signal it to stop, and the other one does likewise. These are our horses, thank Hylia. They'll be essential in our speed. Now we need to make it to the next stable quicker. I cut the carriage and it falls behind and stops entirely. Zelda is sitting on the other horse, the items on her lap.

"Here, I got you." I say as I throw my Sheikah Slate and it becomes the Master Cycle 0. I throw the loot onto it and set it to follow as I reattach the Slate to my belt. I pull out the Sword, shield, and bow and re-equip them. The dagger Zelda has is not actually a dagger, but a Gerudo Scimitar. I see she grabbed the sheath for it and is putting it on her back. I take my Quiver and throw the sack back onto the Cycle. It has some food and such. I start spurring the horse again and me and Zelda ride on, into the wind.

"So, who do you think that was?" Zelda asks, a curious expression on her face. I shake my head and reply,

"I have absolutely no idea." We stopped for the night at an old campsite. Tomorrow we make the climb to Lanayru. It's Zelda's last chance before she has to get married to that asshat of a prince. I roll out the sleeping bags, but on second thought roll the second one up. Me and Zelda can sleep together. I guess. Um. I decide to start a campfire and roast some prime meat I got when I killed a giant boar earlier. Zelda eats a bit and we discuss what she hopes the goddess will say. I shrug and smile at her as we then talk about the past. If she doesn't get married to the prince, we can go to Hateno and relax at my house for a while. If she does… well… things won't go down well. Eventually we both get tired, and as I lay down next to the fire, Zelda lays down by me. She wraps her arms around me and eventually her breathing becomes even as she falls asleep. I turn and look at the stars, sighing. This world is so big. One day I'll explore it all. I've already found every nook and cranny on this continent. Maybe I'll visit good old Skyloft. I've heard the legends. In fact, there's said to be a copy of the old Hyrule Historia in the Shrine at the Spring of Wisdom. I just need to find it. I sigh and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I don't have dreams. Not even fleeting ones. But tonight I have a dream that seems all too real. I hear a voice. It says one thing to me.  
"Link… Link… you must find the key… the key… to your past… and your future… Go… find the Historia… and read our sad, sad tales…" The voice drifts off as I see images flash before my eyes. I can't make out anything. It looks like the past events of Hyrule! And… I see one word. s. I shudder and wake up, panting. I check my Sheikah Slate and see that only ten minutes have passed. Zelda is still lying next to me, sleeping. I settle back down and sigh. What was that… Who said that to me? Where… I… I'm confused. I shake my head and fall back to sleep. While I am falling back to sleep I swear I can hear a voice telling me to Awake The Breath Of The Wild…

AN: Welp de do! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It was something I rewrote about 6 times over, haha! But once again, Timeless. Ummm… it's… ok truth be told it's being worked on by a writer who's a friend of mine. I asked him to do a chapter as a guest and he said sure. So uh, yeah. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow, roughly the same time! I'll see you all on the flip side! Gooooooodbyyyeee! Oh yeah please R&R! Thank!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Your History

Today is a new day. Now we make the ascent to Mount Lanayru, and go back into the cave and shrine. Me and Zelda were already up at the crack of dawn. She pulled out a long fur cloak and a hot meal. Now she has some resistance to the freezing cold that we will eventually start to experience. As we make the ascent I remember fighting the dragon Naydra, and the voice that spoke to me and let me into the shrine. It was a hard fought battle, but I eventually was able to secure a scale. I wonder where the dragon is now. Suddenly I remember I can just teleport Zelda and I there. At least… no, it only takes one. Damn. Oh well, guess we'll climb up. I look at over at her and notice she is shivering. The meal must have worn off. Luckily my Rito Earrings and my Leggings are keeping me warm. We left the horses down at the foot of the mountain so they wouldn't freeze. I make my way over to her and put one arm around her shoulder, hugging her close inside her fur cloak. I suddenly realize my hand has accidentally slipped inside her corset. (I think that's what it's called?) I begin to take it out but she grabs my hand, and looks at me.

"N-no… please… you're really warm." She says to me. I smile and leave it there, helping her up the rugged path. Suddenly, the Spring comes in sight, and it becomes warm. I take my hand out and she sheds her fur cloak. She isn't wearing the Goddess Dress she was when she first came here, but no matter. She goes up to the statue and proceeds to pray. As she is praying I set down my weapons and armor and go kneel next to her, a silent prayer of my own. Nothing happens. We sit there for what must be half of an hour, with nothing happening. No voice. No message. Suddenly I think that maybe the message already came. My dream.

"Hey Zelda?" I say.

"Yes?" She responds, breaking from her prayer to look at me."

"I have something to tell you." I say. I explain to her what I saw in my dream and what it told me. She nods and agrees that that is probably the source of our problems.

"So, the shrine?" She says. I nod and help her up as I re-equip my weapons and grab Zelda's hand, leading her into the shrine.

When the elevator finishes descending, there is silence. Nothing. No opened chest. No dead monk. Just one, huge book sitting on a pedestal. The color of the cover I can barely make out. Green. The words… Hyr… Hist… hmm… it must be the legendary Hyrule Historia. Me and Zelda can barely contain our excitement as we rush forward to look at the book that was spoken of only in legends. I say nothing but just grab the book. Suddenly, all the items that were in the shrine reappear. I can tell Zelda wants to say something but keeps it inside. We proceed to walk back to the elevator and go back up into the Spring of Wisdom. When we arrive, she explodes.

"W-what?! It really exists?! W..wow! I never… we should… look at it." She says. I nod and sit down, Zelda sitting down next to me. We flip through it for hours… and hours… and hours… absorbing information. When we are finished, we get up.

"So… that is the past. Creation… War… and Calamity Ganon is just Ganondorf? This is… wow... " I say. We look at each other and embrace.

"Well… now that we know what the past is… let's focus on the future!" She says, with a determined smile. I nod and agree. But inside something worries me. Her betrothed. How… well… we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now, we peacefully settle down for a rest, both of the soul… and of the body.

AN: Hullo hullo! What is up my lads and lassies! It is the man, the myth, the not legend… YamiDarksteel! Also Chief Writer of the Seraphim Squad (You don't know what that is. Don't worry. You will.) I was hoping this would be longer but alas, time. I'm sorry for not giving depth into the history of Hyrule, but if you want to learn, go purchase Hyrule Historia! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and please review!

Signing off

-YamiDarksteel

PS: Oh yeah, I know timelines have not been revealed yet… don't worry. Our heroes have not yet truly read through the full extent of the Historia. Hehehe…. But that's for next chapter. Thank… You!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Prince Arrives!

**AN: So, btw, I have a new friend of mine! Their name is absterclaire, and they have a really good and decent sized fanfiction! Please check them out! Thank you! ( s/12792427/1/The-Springs-of-Hylia**)

We're riding back to Hyrule Castle. Today is the day that her betrothed is finally coming over to visit. Laws say that she was able to put it off till now. Now he has come to see his future wife, and her time for being able to not marry him is up. We spent the night at the campsite, enjoying some last gasps of freedom before we go back. Now we're out of time. I look at Zelda. Her lips are pressed into a tight line. As soon as we get back she gets ushered to her room to get dressed and I retreat to mine to change. I leave the Hyrule Shield and instead just go with my Master Sword. I clip the Sheikah Slate onto my belt and change into my Champion's Tunic and my Hylian Trousers. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see a servant.

"Master Link? Prince Karin is here. Princess Zelda has requested that you attend the ceremonial banquet." I nod and she departs. I sigh and do some last minute checks that I have everything. Hopefully this goes like I think it will. Prince Karim is known to be a blustering, foolish, somewhat retarded man. He has lots of money and power though, thanks to his father, who in the neighboring continent of Termina (Yes that's a MM reference uncultured swines… sigh. I'm sorry please forgive me!) is a king. I sigh and walk out. I get downstairs, standing in the corner. I look at Zelda when she catches my sweeping gaze, and nod. I walk forward once Karim arrives and fall on one knee.

"It is an honor, Your Majesty." I say. He nods and says, "No, it is an honor for me to meet you, Champion. I heard what you did for your kingdom. You should be proud." I simply nod and get up. I walk over to the corner as Karim walks towards Zelda.

"Ah… my beautiful Queen… how are you doing this fine day?" He inquires. Zelda says back calmly,

"Indeed, I am doing just fine this day, and I hope it is the same for you." Prince Karim grabs her hand and she leads him to the table. I sigh. Karim is a handsome man, but as I said before, his temper. I listen idly to their conversation, humming a small song to myself. Suddenly, after he is settled in, Prince Karim asks me something.

"Hey, uh… Link, was it? Ah, whatever. Anyways, would you mind sitting at the table with us?"

"Not at all, Your Grace." I reply. I walk towards the table and sit down, the Master Sword at my side, ever present.

"So Link, I know you are a great swordsman. I was wondering if you could help me out with something." He says. I notice that he said me and not us. Zelda is next to him, looking at me, tight-lipped. I can make out her faintly signing 'This is not going very well… Oh boy… We need to get him to leave off.' I look at her and shrug very faintly, then continue it exaggerated, like I'm responding to the Prince.

"Sure, what would you need?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind possibly training what will be the new Royal Guard." He asks me.

"No, of course not. I would be honored." I reply. He laughs and throws a arm around my shoulder.

"Good man, Link. Goo-" Suddenly, in the middle of his sentence, a boom comes from outside. The guards Karim brought with him look surprised, but I instantly get up and grab my sword.

"Stay here." I tell them both. "Guards! With me!" I yell. They run after me in a tight formation as I surge out the doors. I can faintly hear Karim and Zelda discussing whether to watch me fight, and I hear Karim say.

"I want to see what he's made of." I sigh and continue running. I reach outside and see what looks like a massive mob surging towards us. Their dressed in pure black, with various arrangements of weapons. I don't know what they are, but I run forward, hacking and slashing. _Thrust, Thrust, Backhand, Pommel, Guard, Kick, Slash_, I repeat in my mind. I knock a large assortment of them down with my Master Sword, then call upon the Champions. I send out a large blast of Urbosa's Fury, frying a lot of the monsters. I call on Daruk's Protection to shield me from the rain of arrows the Black Ones are sending back at our archers. I use Revali's Gale to soar upward and start flying through them. I get hit but Mipha's Grace instantly heals me. I smile, a cold one, and fly upward, controlling all the Champion's Powers and sending them into my Master Sword. I focus it right into the Sword's metal and plunge it straight downward into the ground. A erupting white light forms as the monsters, for that's what they are now that the cloaks have dissolved, and I stand in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly a figure rushes towards me. Some kind of dark warrior. He slashes and I backflip but he instantly follows up. He's very quick. I run forward, but he hits the middle of my blade away perfectly every time. I slash and we play a dance of death. Suddenly another presence is beside me.

"I've got your back!" As Prince Karim rushes forward, I yell

"Switch!" I hit the enemy's blade with a hard, focused strike and as it falls away, Karim is there, slashing with speed and grace the likes of I've never seen before. We fall into perfect synchronization as we continue our dance, and finally, we commit one final slash, and the monster doesn't know how to handle it. It's hold back both our strong blades with only one, and as it's pushing it back further and further, he dissolves then reappears behind Karim, slashing his back. I yell with rage.

"Grahhh! Begone Monster!" I yell and deliver a slash, but he dissolves and reappears behind me. Suddenly, Karim is up, stabbing the monster. It's so stunned that I have a chance to turn around, focus the light of my Sword, and stab the monster also. Another blinding white light appears, as I close my eyes and fall.

I wake up in my room, a note attached to my nightstand. I look at it, but as soon as I reach out to grab it, I groan. My injuries must not be fully healed. I grab it quickly and read it.

'Thanks for all your help Link. Unfortunately, I cannot marry Zelda. I have been called back to Termina for my father's death, and will marry over there. You are an amazing warrior, best of luck!

-Karim

'Wow Link, I… what…. We need to talk, OK? I'll come and check on you same time everyday. If you're reading this, just yell for a servant. They'll tell me.

-Love,

Zelda.

I look at the note. Karim, a brave warrior. Maybe I misjudged him. Anyways, I yell and Zelda herself comes running into my room. She slams the door shut, leaps onto my bed and hugs me. She holds me very close, as she's sobbing into my chest. I hug her back but start to ache, so I say,

"Ow… not healed fully." She makes an 'O' with her mouth and gets off, sitting on the edge of the bed. She then slaps me across the face.

"You idiot! How could you do that! You might have died! You should have left it to the archers! Karim had it! Arghhhh! I…" Her anger wears out as I hug her and say,

"I'm sorry… I had to do something. At least Karim left. Anyways, how long have I been out?" I say

"2 days, that's all. Nothing interesting happened, except now I have to look for a betrothed… but whatever. I just want to spend time with you right now. And you need to relax." I nod, and pull her close to me, under the blanket. She giggles and lies next to me, breathing silently. Eventually her breaths become even, and as she drifts off, I do too. What comes next for me… I'm not sure. But whatever it is, we'll face it together.

**AN: So, just a quick note. Um, I've essentially taken a break from Timeless. My friends compuper crashed, and he lost all his data, including the next chapter. So yeah. Anyways, I promise to keep this up regularly. Please review! It means the world to me to hear your feedback! Anyways, signing out!**

**-YamiDarksteel, Chief Writer**


End file.
